FvF episode 8
WE HAVE A MERGE BABAY!!! ' '''By GAWD Silas wins immunity he needed that one baby ' '''Thoughts on Merging Silas: 7-3, I'm still amazed I survived the first half of this game, but now I know I can win the second half Bobby: I've been playing harder then anyone else and numbers mean nothing because I will destroy those numbers Kyle: Chances are I don't go far but that doesn't mean I won't fight to get to the end Fred: I come in here with my numbers which means, I'm running this game, so I love it Patrick: I've said this whole game quiet pre merge go big at the merge and I have a plan formilating Hemmer: It's merge nothing new but this time at winning baby I can feel it Pellar: Ummmm I was defintley next had we gone to one more tribal council it was probobly me but now with a merge I can gett my footing back Bill: I've been here very recentley but Bennett is here which I don't like, but I want the million Bennett: Everyone has been shady on me so far but I'm in the top 10 and I'll show everyone how shady I am by voting them all out Jason: Merge babay, I'm loving this, I say let's do this I won't be the last voted out this time, I promise it Patrick: I am going to change up this game tonight, on day 24, I'm not going far with Jason Fred and Hemmer I want a chance to go to the end, and I am going to use the fans to my advantage, I don't want to play with Bill because he is a wildcard so I pulled aside Bennett and Pellar and I'm like the power trio of Jason Fred and Hemmer are dominating and we will lose and at 7 they will use Bill to vote out Bennett, so us 3 and the 3 fans to need to take out Bill tonight so we don't have to worry about him later and of course the three fans are in us three can take power tonight Silas: Damn I won immunity, I knew if I didn't win I would be gone, and I think my win caused a real riffle effect because I have Patrick Bennett and Pellar coming to me Bobby and Kyle and go us three to the final 6 and take out Bill, now what I have learned so far in this game, is if someone approaches you they are in on the plan and hell yeah I'm in it saves my ass and bring me to the final 6, I'm a little bit iffy on why it's Bill I mean I haven't seen him play but if he has to go to save me I don't care Kyle: I mean tonight I would not be surprised if it's me, and 24 days it's impressive, but I really want 39 days and I didn't have to do anything about it, Bennett Pellar and Patrick came to us to take out Bill tonight, and I'm thinking hell yeah because that puts Hemmer Jason and Fred in the bottom position and the next 3 gone and that would be awesome, because Jason and Hemmer I know are huge threats and I feel like Fred is in that range Bobby: This is actually working to what I thought, I had a stinking instict that at a merge the favourites were going to eat eachother alive and that's happening Patrick is running this super plan to take out Bill tonight and down the road take out Hemmer Jason and Fred so for the time being I will ride Patricks coat tails until it's time to get rid of him Pellar: I made maybe a game changing move today, today Patrick pulled me and Bennett and said we need to team with fans take out Bill tonight it's our only chance of survival, and I disagree, I feel like I'm well liked because I have a real good social game and the major threats will all take eachother out and I can glide easily to the end, I trust myself and trust that Fred Hemmer and Jason will cut eachother up, where I can't trust Bennett and Patrick or the fans, so for sure I told the other favourites Patrick's plan because as far as I'm concerned it can still go 5-5 but if Bennett knows the votes are going Patrick he might flip because how can he trust Patrick's plan, I sure don't and I don't trust him not to take vengeance on me so I want Patrick out tonight Fred: Tonight was suppose to be Kyle, very easy and then something hapened a member of my alliance Patrick is trying to screw me over, he thinks me Hemmer and Jason are too powerful, I'll set him straight Jason and Hemmer are like my bodyguards, I'm the real prize I got control of this, Pellar came to me, he's not even in the alliance and I still am controlling him, and Patrick is a threat because he's trying to put my game at risk, and putting my game at risk is a big no no kid, so be ready for one hell of a blindside Hemmer: Going into the merge is different this time, I came in with the advantage alliance wise and didn't need to depend on immunity, but that's what I thought last time, I thought we were good and damn Michael pulled out that idol and I was a dead man walking until Andrew came back into the game, and I mean Patrick is trying to switch it up but this time I don't have redemption island to save my ass so this can't be messed up, not this time and tonight it is so vital that it's Patrick, I will literally cut my hand off if it's not Patrick tonight Jason: This merge is different then last time, it was 5-5 but now it's 7-3 but things are very blurred right now, Patrick is shady as hell I thought he was someone I trust he kept trust last time, but now he's trying to take out Bill because he's alligned with Bennett and with the fans and who he thought was an ally in Pellar will come after me Hemmer and Fred next, so it's very dangerous and it really could be 6-4 Bill 6-4 Patrick or 5-5 but I've talked around especially with Bennett and Pellar and I think I've locked it down 6-4 Patrick tonight but if it's not trust me I can scramble, I can scramble Bill: I've been saying a lot we need to vote off Bennett, and aparentley my words aren't enough for them and then I figured his actions would do enough but again nothing, I'm not exactley sure how these other five are favourites because they are not smart, and I would gladly vote Bennett the third time but my name is up and if I don't vote Patrick tonight then it could be me going home, so Bennett is lucky this time Bennett: F*** that's all I can say, Pellar f***** this whole game for me, Patrick's plan was perfect the best way for me to get to the final 3, but now I got no shot, because now that I'm the deciding vote if I tie it up 5-5 if it doesn't work out I'm screwed, if it does then I'm in a five with Patrick and three fans and I'm screwed, if I go 6-4 they are all super shady of me and I'm going to be voted out 6, I'm trying to climb this hill with no top, and it sucks Final Words I'm proud of my game because had I not tried this I wasn't going to win the game because the only way I could of made it to the end was if Hemmer Jason and Fred all ate eachother alive and I glided to the end and I wouldn't have won that way, So I'm proud I took a chance and I wouldn't do it any differently